Lies
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Story between the guardians of childhood, the royals of Asgard, the heroes of the avengers, the shame and honor of the jotuns, and the seasonal beings involved. Warning:mentions of rape in later chapters.
1. Leaving

"Once this is done, there is no going back."

"I will never go back. That thing is an abomination. It will never be welcome in my home."

"And the other is not?"

The two women stared at one another. The slightly younger of the two frowned.

"No. He is not. That thing is."

"... Very well. When he reaches of age his powers will return. That cannot be stopped."

"So long as he never returns, all shall be well."

With that, a small bundle of cloth was transferred from one woman's arms to the others'.

"Farewell young queen may your children's loves be prosperous."

"And may the weather fare well upon the lands."

With that, the young woman left leaving the other with a crying bundle in her arms. She quieted the child with a soft humming, leaving a hiccuping sleepy mess in her arms. Brown eyes gazed over the infant with fierce protectiveness. She lifted one hand over the child's head, murmuring in a language of old laced with magic.

"If only I were able to keep you in my arms. One day. One day you will meet your brother and sisters I have given you. Till then, grow. Like any good tree young sapling."

Leaving her home she traveled faster than any horse, carriage, boat, or animal rivaling the speed of spring storms. She quietly landed in a forest by its hidden lake within. The water clear and untouched, a boulder tall and proud for in which to fish off of, and the trees circling letting in all the light of the sun, moon and stars. By there she walked on foot toward a small settlement. Not many places held people who stold watch in the inky black of the night. She slipped in, unheard and unnoticed. Approaching one lot house, she knocked loudly to rouse attention. She placed the bundle on the ground, resisting the urge to comfort as the child began to whine. In no time at all, a man opened the door and saw the cloth. Quickly picking up the bundle, he gasped seeing a baby boy with a light wisp or rich dark brown hair.

"Sophia! Come quickly! The Lord has answered our prayers!" the man proclaimed joyously as he shut the door. The woman gave a soft smile she walked to the window to hear him be christened Jackson Overland.

**Any ideas? And thoughts? Should I continue or axe this story? Please tell me. In reviews... Easier to keep track.**


	2. Shift in time

Years move slowly as the moment stretches longer. The years feel short when the sands run out. But when time is meaningless, what matters then.

In the dead of night, out of the village and into the woods, where snow is sprinkled on the ground and ice covers the frigid lake water, the moon peers over it's murky depths Shining brightly on the glittering ice. Shards break from the lake's shell as a young boy is given the breath of life, drinking his first taste of air. Blue eyes flutter open behing silver locks. Tattered brown pants and top all he is wearing the color of the lake's mud and as dry as the bitterest of frost. The moon glows slightly brighter.

'_Your name... Is Jack... Frost.'_

The young boy watched the white floating orb as its' glow softend until he could hear no more. He took a step forward only to slip, his foot touching a piece of wood. Curiously, he touched it again, a fern like pattern decorating the wood. A smile appeared on his face as he picked the wood up. The pattern grew lighter in color with the white frost. Jack propelled himself off the ice and began touching the trees, joy and wonder dancing on his face as he saw the white ferns blossom on the brown bark. A noise bubbled up from Jack's chest to echo from his mouth mimicking the joy only dreams could muster. Without warning he was thrown into the air, only to fall hitting the trees. Laughter rang out his mouth once more as he promised never to forget the feeling of being free.

he let the wind pick him up once more, higher towards the sky. All around was blue, white, brown and a hint of green and... Red. A glow from the ground bathed an open area in a foreign light. Jack zipped toward the light with laughter.

* * *

"It would seem it's time," a woman said softly. Burnt orange-brown eyes gazed out her window as she stood from her throne, "Bring me to my youngest son old friend."

The wind swirled around the woman as she was lifted into the air. She darted quickly toward the place of his birth. A pang of ice shook her heart momentarily. So the moon had woke him. Poor child must be so confused.

A stronger pang of ice rippled through her body. Someone walked through him. No doubt he was getting scared. And where there was fear, there was the boogeyman. A dark smile appeared on her face. This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

"Young one aren't you?" a dark, smooth voice asked. Jack jumped, his head turning to see a man dressed in black with sickly gray skin and fierce molten yellow eyes.

"You can see me?" Jack asked curiously.

"Of course I can child, we aren't that different."

"What do you mean?"

The gray skinned man opened his mouth only to be interrupted by another.

"Pitch. Leave my son be."

A woman landed with the wind swirling around her. She wore obsidian armor with a silver cloak. The armor trimmed with golden leaves and the cloak with white snowflakes. At her hip was a sword adorned with a yellow sun and emerald leaves. Black hair was pulled out of her face with springy young ivy with tanzanite flower petals. Her skin lightly tanned with a dusting of freckles on her nose. Jack couldn't help but gape at her sudden appearance.

Pitch on the other hand just smirked.

"So he is your winter sprite then Seraphina?" he mocked.

"He is your grandson if he is my sprite father," she replied colder than the winter's night. Pitch looked back at now the horribly confused Jack.

"And how did you acquire another child? You haven't been with another spirit in years," he offhandedly commented. She looked over toward Jack. She motioned for him to come to her. He did, only because the wind began to pull him toward her. Once he was close she placed her arm on his shoulder.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "He is my child, even if not my blood. He holds my magic as well as Tsar Lunar's blessing. It does not matter how he came to be. He is my child. Just like the others."

* * *

Time makes all the difference. One generation or a thousand, things never stay the same. The names and faces may change... But life is life.

* * *

"Another nightmare?" Pitch asked walking up to Jack. Jack sighed before standing up with his staff. It had been a little over 200 years since his "mother" and "grandfather had found him. A little less than that he was named the "black sheep" trouble maker of the seasons like every other winter before him. A little longer than that he was blessed with his name.

And in record time, he had seemed to create a "permanent" residence in Pitch's lair.

"Yep. Either Sandy doesn't like me, or you're scaring him off," Jack joked to his guardian. Pitch rolled his eyes at his forever adolescent ward.

"Or perhaps it is a memory."

Jack scrunched his nose with a distinctive displeased look.

"I hope not. If so than drowning stinks."

"Drowning Jack?" he questioned. It was a shock to both Pitch and Mother Nature that Jack seemed unable to recall any of his pre-spirit life. A blessing and a curse when it came to explaining to him who he was. Perhaps they should have paid the Tooth Palace a visit. But Jack was too young to go on his own when he was reborn and neither Mother Nature nor Pitch were exactly in Tooth's favor. And by the time Jack was old enough to go on his own, he became a target of a few older spirits.

"Yeah grandpa," he said with a smile, "Though it kind of makes sense. I was reborn from the lake so that would mean I would have had to die in the lake. Or someone through my body in. I really don't know."

* * *

_"Come play!"_

_"Wait! We aren't allowed there!"_

_"But how can we play if you're so far away?"_

_"Aren't you here?"_

_" Hehe. No silly. I'm on Earth. Come on. Let's play. We can throw snowballs, create forts or we could even build a snowman!"_

_"Snowman?"_

_"Come on! It's fun," the child smiled, teeth whiter than polished ivory glistened in the moonlight, "Mom doesn't have to know..."_

Loki jolted up from his bed panting heavily. His chest felt cold and yet oddly pleasant. He rubbed his eyes of sand before returning his mind to his strange reoccurring dream. A boy asking him to play on Midgard in the snow. A boy who referred to his mom (Frigga) as his mother too. But that child wasn't Thor. Thor, for one, was older than Loki and much bigger. And though they had a similar smile, the smirk looked distinctly like his. The hair was light and fair, silvery in comparison to Thor's gold, yet styled flatter similar to Loki's sleeked back hair.

"Another dream?"

Loki glanced at the door and smiled at Thor.

"Yes. And you?"

"He doth asked me to build a man of snow."

"Same," Loki admitted. It was something odd between the two brothers. They always had these dreams at the same time. It was comforting to know that despite how odd Loki turned out in his coloring, there was no doubt they were brothers with their matching dreams.

"Do you perhaps believe that mother's ability has been blessed upon us?" Thor asked. Loki removed his covers, standing in only a comfortable loose pair of pants.

"It is early, but mother should have risen," Loki stated slipping a shirt over his torso. Thor nodded.

"Then we should see her at once."

"After you, mi' lord," Loki bowed with mock enthusiasm. Thor laughed as he pulled Loki in a headlock making him stand up from his bow.

"Enough of that Loki!"

* * *

"Loki. Thor. I saw you were to come about your... Visions."

"Yes mother," Thor began, "We have been sharing dreams of a young boy we do not know calling us brother and asking to go to Midgard."

"I see. Well, there is only one way to tell," she said calmly. She held out two bottles to the brothers, "Both of you must drink this potion. If you still have dreams, you have my gift. If not, then a sorcerer has been playing tricks on you."

Both brothers grabbed their bottle. Thor drank his quickly where Loki hesitated a moment before drinking the concoction. Both fell to the floor unconscious and unaware.

"Guards. Take them to their rooms. They will need to let the potion work it's magic In their sleep."

"Yes Queen Frigga."

Once her sons were gone a worried smile came to her face. Why now?

**So as you can guess, I like switching things up. Review and tell me what you would like to see next. More Thor and Loki? Jack and his family? The guardians? The avengers? That guy selling tacos down the street? Review please.**


	3. Nick

"Do you want to build a snowman?" a young boy asked rubbing his pink eye. A teen dressed in ragged pants and a blue hoodie looked down at him. Blue eyes widened momentarily and a smile soon graced his lips. White hair peeked under his hood.

"I'd love to build a snowman," he laughed. The young boy smiled. He extended a dark toned hand.

"I'm Nick."

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," he said rubbing his eye again. Jack frowned a little.

"Hold on just a second," he said darting off. Nick's eyes widened as he saw the boy was barefoot in the icy winter. He stood still, unsure of what to make of this peculiar teen. He hoped his mom wouldn't be mad he was talking to a stranger. Before he could really question himself, Jack returned with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes," Jack sang. Nick, not wanting to be rude, did in fact close his eyes. He felt something weird cover his infected eye, and string wrap around his head.

"Argh! Open ye eye matey!" Jack laughed. Nick opened his good eye in confusion, "That patch will keep you from rubbing that eye while it heals. Now, why don't we go build that snowman?"

Nick smiled his bright pearly whites At the odd teen. The dark patch though irritating, was something that was given to him without any rhyme or reason.

* * *

"Loki!"

A man hunched over a table surrounded by books scowled at the thunderous roar from his oafish brother. Poison green eyes glared darts at the door he knew was bound to open. Sure enough, the doors flew open with a particularly merry Thor.

"What is it Thor?" he asked icily. His brother took no notice of his brother's apparent displeasure of current company.

"I have a plan in which to sneak to Midgard," he said quietly with his overbearing voice. Loki groaned before glaring at Thor.

"And _how_ pray tell, do you expect to get past Heimdall?" Loki questioned looking longingly back at his books.

"Heimdall will be to focused on the warriors three than us entering the Bifrost."

Loki raised a brow, as if asking, Are you really that stupid?

"It shall work in the most fabulous of manners," he proclaimed.

"And what are they doing?"

"I was assured that it would be better if I did not know."

* * *

As night falls across the land, glimmers of gold flicker in the air. A brown eye looks up curiously, seeing the marvel for the first time. The sandman. Jack told stories of the dream weaver, caster of dream sand and peaceful nights. Nick smiled looking at dolphins and unicorns prance in the air traveling to so many other children. He remembered Jack explaining to him that gold sand would bring good dreams to whoever got hit by the magical glowing dust.

Nick was curious. Sleeping powder. Magical sleeping powder. It shouldn't be real. His dad would be awfully mad if he heard him talking about magic. His dad was paranoid at best. Never believing in magic, always believing the government was involved in any and all inexplicable activity. There were lots of questions about where he had... obtained his eye patch since neither his mother nor father gave it to him. And he couldn't tell him that Jack gave it him. He didn't even know Jack's last name. That broke rule seven.

His dad was a no nonsense man with a strict set of rules. Break a rule and he wouldn't be happy. No, he'd be really angry.

And if there was one thing he learned, never anger a grown Fury.

* * *

"I'm back!" Jack yelled through the cavernous lair of his guardian. Slithering from the shadows, a gaunt, pale and tall man appeared with a look of complete loathing.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you until spring," he complained. Jack smirked as Pitch dramatically collapsed in his shadow throne, glistening of nightmare sand.

"C'mon, you know you love me," Jack replied happily, "And people who love each other do favors."

"Favors for you usually ends up with someone nursing a rather painful injury," he growled.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't know the Easter Kangaroo was trying to trap me! I barely know the guy!"

"You did cause a rather impressive blizzard on his holiday."

"Well if Flora hadn't tried to turn my staff into a tomato stake I wouldn't have created the blizzard, ergo, it is all Spring's fault in general," Jack huffed in annoyance.

**What is Jack planning? Will Thor and Loki make it to Earth? Am I exceptionally annoying? All this and more, May or may not be answered next chapter. Review!**


	4. Bifrost

"Are you sure you are not a fearling? You act enough like them," Pitch smiled at the frost bitten menace.

"Come on, you know how to work the Bifrost! And Odin and his warriors are the only Asgardians who use it! Wouldn't it be funny?" he smiled.

"Very well. But do stay out of the way of my nightmares for a while. Some children are due."

"Yes Grandpa," he said zipping out of the room.

"Children these days," he muttered with a smirk. He rubbed his palms together gathering nightmare sand. Softly he whispered to the particals before setting them off to disrupt the Bifrost.

"This should be entertaining."

* * *

Loki coughed he'd as he landed somewhere warm. The ground below him was softer and springier than the stone halls of the palace. He groaned opening his eyes to see color everywhere. Green grass sprouted all around, flowers of all heights and colors decorated the fields, weaving themselves much like the tapestries that adjourned the walls of the palace. The air, though warm, was much cooler than the rather oppressive heat of Asgard's summer, matching more of Asgard's winter.

The trees were different as well, instead of trimmed uniformity they twisted and turned into their own form with greens of all shades. His lips twitched as if to smile before reminding himself that he wasn't the only one who traveled on the Bifrost.

"Very funny Thor. Now we should be heading back to Asgard," Loki demanded with an air of authority. A gentle breeze kissed his face, making the plants dance and the tree branches sway. Loki frowned as he began to search for his brother.

The meadow seemed at peace, bulged flowers hiding precious cargo of seeds, little scuttle of the feet of wildlife. He soon came across a willow tree, one that hid a section of a clear blue stream that sparkled like the jewels of Asgard. The shade of the tree created dark green colors to the surrounding foliage. Enthralled by the simple beauty so foreign to Asgard, he sat on a flat rock and took in the colors. The hidden tresses of the willow trees held a dark shade of green of which Loki had never seen before. It was then decided that green was his favorite color, unaware of his magic changing his family's red and gold clothes, to green and black with minimal gold.

He watched the subtle movements of the branches dancing only for him. He took a deep cleansing breath.

"Perhaps Midgard is not so bad," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Thor grabbed his head after a rather intimate meeting with the floor. The floor was cold and dense marbled stone. He opened his eyes to see a rather dull and plain room. Surely this was not Midgard! His eyes darted around the room until he saw a tall wooden door. He stomped toward the door and with great strength pulled it off it's hinges. His eyes widened as he saw a great beast. The beast was huge and hairy, built similarly to a frost giant in stature.

"Begone foul beast!"

"Hdifnenfhchsjfhf!" The beast proclaimed. Thor charged at the creature only to run right past as the creature stepped to the side. Once he had passed, the creature picked him up by his cape of nobility.

"Put me down vile creature!" he yawped. The creature raised a curious brow before heading down the hall. Thor looked around for a means of escape, quickly becoming entrapped with the red oak doors and the vibrant warm colors that, though were seen on Asgard, were not as welcoming as they were here. Thor's favorite color was cemented as red.

While lost in his thoughts the creature stopped and opened a door. Thor's attention was refocused when he heard a smash and a gasp.

"Why you no knock? I have much work in here," the gasper reprimanded with a strange Li to his voice. Thor's eyes widened seeing a tall man with a gloriously long white beard. His stature was tall and proud, large arms with strange markings and letters crossed over his chest. He wore what seemed to be very warm dark pants and red shirt.

"Gabadagla!" The creature garbled. The man seemed to understand it though as he laughed, walking up to Thor.

"It is fine Jeff. You can go back to work."

Thor was dropped by the Jeff-creature as it stalked out of the room. He had no chance to recover as he was pulled to his feet by his cape in the hand of the man.

"Now... You are not a spirit. Yet... You are no man. Who are you?"

Thor gave the man a look before announcing, "I am Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard"

The man' slight blue eyes sparkled before laughing.

"Odin's son? Have not seen him in many years."

"You have knowledge of my father?" Thor asked. This man was becoming stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Know him? Ha! Robbed him in early years," he admitted startling Thor.

"You hath stolen from thy royal family?" Thor raged.

The man only smiled, "Many years ago. I stole his dinner. Very tasty."

"How dareth thee-!"

"North."

"North?" Thor repeated. Thor had heard stories of a North from his father. A thief who built toys for children who assisted him against the Frost giants when they laid siege to a Midgardian village that was allowing Asgardians to rest after their hunts.

"Forgive me Lord North. I hath been a fool to believe you meant ill."

The man laughed merrily at Thor's apology.

"That is fine. We wipe slate clean da?" He asked as he wiped one of his arms like a tablet needed to be cleaned.

"Thank you most gracious host."

North laughed again.

"Now tell me, did anyone else come to visit my home? I have feeling in my belly that you did not come alone."

Thor's eyes widened comically.

"Loki!"

* * *

"See. There he is!" Nick whispered to his friend. Brown eyes looked over to see a shoeless teen standing in the snow.

"Whoa! I thought he was made up!"

"On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" A third voice yelled behind them making them jump. A crystal bell like laughter echoed in the alley. The two boys laughed with the teen.

"How'd you do that?" The light skinned boy asked.

"Magic!" he answered in a hushed whisper.

"Jack, this is my friend Phil. Phil, this is Jack."

"So you're Nick's friend I've heard so much about," Jack smiled.

"Uh huh. I'm Phil. Phil Coulson," he said extending his hand. Jack hesitantly grabbed it and shook.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

**Moo. Please review. Who thinks they know where Loki is?**


	5. Guardians in Frost

"Jack Frost?"

"As in the magic Jack Frost? The guy who nips noses?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"That was one time. It was hot, I was bored and he had it coming," he muttered to himself remembering something long since passed. His attention quickly went back to the boys. He held out his hand creating a flurry of dancing snowflakes that zipped around the amazed boys' heads before floating back over his palm. He lightly blew on the flakes turning them from white to a mischievous light blue, having them land on the boys' noses. Suddenly the flake exploded with magic making the two laugh.

"I can't believe it," Phil muttered softly. Jack scoffed.

"If you didn't believe, then you wouldn't have seen me."

"What?" Nick asked, his one visible eye growing wider. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"That's how all spirits magic works. If you believe you can see. Heck, even the guardians follow _that_ rule."

"Rule?" Nick asked.

"Guardians?" Phil asked with adorably wide eyes. Jack smirked at the boys.

"Oh yeah, you know, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa, and the Easter Bunny."

"Whoa. What do they do?"

Jack's smile grew wider. Out of nowhere he jumped on an alley garbage can, holding himself tall.

"They are the warriors against darkness," he whispered drawing the boys in close, "Protecting dreams, hope, joy and wonder all over the world," he began creating a small globe of snow in his hand, "Now each one is different, they each have their duties. Sandman for one is a small silent man. He glistens like gold in the ever still night. Tendrils of river gold flow through the air becoming dolphins and foxes and cats all around. Unicorns and dragons, planes and race cars. He brings dreams so joyous they can't help but bring a smile to your face."

The boys gasped as Jack created silver versions of the Sandman's sand with his snow.

"Then there is the tooth fairy. I have never seen her personally but I have seen her helpers," he started again. He extended his index finger purposefully, " They are no bigger than my finger here. Like little ladies they fly, faster than a humming bird in which they are so colored. Their faces doll and human, with brightly colored feathers. Eyes that sparkle so bright, in colors you would not believe."

Phil and Nick stared as small, fairy like frost beings flew around them.

"They take your teeth, and leave a coin but share all the memories."

The little fairies turned into snowflakes that soon became an impressive looking snow fort.

"And in the icy, bitter north, a jolly man resides. With reindeer and sleigh and elves inside, all knows I have tried. To peer inside its little workshop and to play and never stop. But the Yetis, yes the Yetis, have decided I'm too chill. They call head Yeti, whose happens to be Phil."

Phil pouted as Nick chuckled behind his hand. Phil gave a childish glare that looked like a pout making Jack snort trying to hide his own amusement.

"The halls ever grand, has nothing to another land. Where in lies the Easter Bunny who is all but funny. He is tall and quick and sometimes very thick. He hops about from place to place with great and urgent haste. With boomerangs and egg bombs he races boundlessly. For if ever someone steps on his lucky foot, a battle there is sure to be."

* * *

"What happened to me googies?" Bunnymund yelled. Each little egg was shivering, even lighter than their natural egg shell white. He scooped two of his little egglings into his arms to discover they were shockingly cold. Not quiet winters slap on the face he grudgingly admitted to himself. He recalled the last time he blamed the drongo Jack Frost on something he actually didn't do. He had just lost the numbness in his tail a year ago Mother Nature had given him.

He gave the egg a tentative sniff. It smelt like slush. Melt water. Icy over tone with the free movement of water hinting toward spring. It smelt oddly like saffron, earthy but not like mushrooms. He lifted his head focusing on the melt water and saffron scent. Someone was in the warren. Without his permission.

His ears fell in disdain.

* * *

"I am most grateful that you are helping me in this endeavor," Thor admitted to the elder man. North smiled and gave Thor a good smack on the back.

"Is no problem. You are good brother," North stated Keeping his hands on the reins.

"I had forgotten him. Tis not a good quality for a king to forget his kin."

North grunted at Thor's response, "Was not only reason."

"Pardon?" Thor asked.

"Let me tell story. Many years ago, I had a sister. Her name was Katherine. She was a pretty girl. Very strong too. She fought often with the big men. Even me. I had begun to see her as man. Not sister."

"What happened?" Thor asked. North's face grew dark.

"Pitch Black happened."

* * *

"You called them guardians. What are they guarding?"

"Children," Jack said simply.

"From what?" Phil added. Jack's eyes dimmed for a moment before lighting back up.

"The boogeyman."

"He's real too?"

"Sure he is. I should know. Met him a few times."

"You've met him?"

"Is he scary," Nick asked timidly. A nostalgic look came to Jack's face.

"No," he explained simply, "He isn't very scary. He's stern, strong, sneaky, and dark but not scary. Almost like... A school teacher."

Phil and Nick blinked twice at Jack before looking at each other not getting what Jack was saying.

"Teachers can be scary. At least from what I've heard kids on the street talk about. But they only act like that because they know you need to put something in those otherwise empty heads of yours," he said ruffling Phil and Nick's hair, "Same thing with the Boogeyman. Yes he tries to scare the heck out of you. Yes he can be really creepy. But he only does it because he cares... If you tilt your head... And squint a little."

Both boys laughed as Jack did tilt his head followed by squinting his eyes. He stuck his tongue out for a moment and lifted his arm, thumb up, as if seeing inspiration for art.

"But he does teach you something."

"What?" Nick asked. Jack smiled knowingly at Nick.

"Courage."

**So um... Yeah. Review?**


	6. Fury

"Father."

"Sera."

"Asgardians," she stated bitterly.

"Rather bitter about them aren't you pumpkin?"

"Don't call me that," Mother Nature growled. Pitch smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgot you didn't like being called that pumpkin."

Mother Nature rolled her eyes.

"Be serious father."

"I am. You seem awfully upset given he's not really yours."

"He's more mine than her's when she gave him up," she stated with longing and disdain.

"If it's any consolation... There has been quite a delicious amount of fear coming from Asgard."

"Missing royalty?"

"Apparently the princes took the Bifrost and are nowhere to be found."

Mother Nature furrowed her brow. She groaned in annoyance.

"Why are they here? I thought she would not tell them about him."

"I'm not sure they do."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Foreign fear far to the North as well as in Australia's hidden cove. Jack is in America."

Mother Nature narrowed her eyes. She dramatically began to leave the underground fortress. Pitch stifled a laugh. Once she was gone he openly chuckled.

"A mother to all and yet none. All her favorites and yet a few stand out."

* * *

"Oi!" a voice yelled over the meadow. Loki opened one eye curiously. Poison met fresh cut grass. Furry grey met pale smooth.

"Yes?" Loki asked the animalistic/human-like creature before him.

"What are yah doin' in my meadow?"

"Your meadow?"

"Yeah yah drongo. What kinda spirit are yah? Yah ain't no spring spirit."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I am no spirit you animal," he said standing at full height. He scowled at the obviously taller being.

"Who you callin an animal mate?"

"I am calling you an animal... Mister?"

"Bunnymund. None of that Mister junk either," he said stretching out his paw cautiously. Loki grasped it for a quick handshake.

"Prince Loki of Asgard."

"What's a prince doin' so far from his kingdom."

"My brother believed it would be entertaining to visit Midgard. I was dragged along for his enjoyment."

"I know your pain. North drags me on his sleigh and around his shop to rant about how great his holiday his."

Both gave small smirks at each other. Someone who understood. Hope sparked in Loki's eyes as he discussed with Bunnymund about his idiotic brother, hope that he would be as accepted as Thor, no longer in his shadow as his own person.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To old friend. He maybe strange. But is best tracker in world. He can find your brother."

"He is that good?"

"Aye. No tracker like Bunny."

Thor raised a brow curiously at Lord North before his jaw dropped seeing the lights the world from cities below.

"The ground glows!"

"People have much wonder. Create many thinks."

"They are most interesting. They are not strong and yet... They live most full lives."

"Stronger den you tink. Dey live short yes. But their death does not end der magic."

"Fascinating."

Thor smiled in awe over the vast differences in Midgard to his home in Asgard. Blue eyes sparkled with wonder at all he saw.

* * *

"Dream a little dream, soft and fair, your mind's own magic lair," Jack sang softly to Nick as he fell asleep. Gold sand danced around his head creating images of children playing together of all religions. Jack smiled at what should have been an innocent dream. His skin color had made it difficult to make friends.

He ruffled Nick's dark hair. Light frost covered his hair shimmering a light blue.

"Goodbye. It was fun. Stay close to Phil," he said. Jack's blue eyes drift to Nick's eye patch. It's faded and torn. Should have been thrown out when his pink eye went away. With a sigh, he carefully slips the patch off, not waking Nick.

Light frost began to build under his eyes.

"You're growing up so fast," he said softly. He slipped out the window without a peep. He floated delicately in the evening transition air. Spring was close but not quite here. The moon glistened like a big smile with twinkling eyes made from the late winter stars.

He gave a watery smile before wiping his eyes of the built up Frost.

"Enough of that. I knew this day would come. And Phil and Nick have each other. They'll be fine without me. Now what to do for Spring... North or South Pole..."

"How about a week with your mother?"

"Mor!" Jack jumped. Mother Nature smiled at the winter child. Her arms were crossed but Jack still zipped over and hugged her.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah..."

"It's for the best Jack," she comforted stroking his silvery white hair, "They may not remember you, but they will remember what you taught them."

"Thanks Mor."

"No problem. Now, how does a nap with Grandpa Pitch."

"Hold the nightmares?"

"Of course," she said lifting herself into the air. She grabbed Jack's hand and began flying him to Pitch's bed entrance.

* * *

"Jack Frost isn't real," Phil stated to Nick. Nick frowned.

"But who brings the snow?"

"It's science Nick. Like how Captain America got his powers. All science. On another note, where is your eye patch?"

"I couldn't find it this morning. Feels weird without it though."

"Weird seeing you without it. Maybe you should get another one. And this time without the girly snowflake pattern."

"It wasn't girly. Ice is cold. Strong. Bitter. And powerful," he said standing with more confidence than Phil had ever seen. He walked into school standing tall, his long winter coat billowing in the winter wind. Chills ran down Phil's back that weren't from the frigid weather. Nick became Fury.

**Well I have really turned around the relationships. Tell me what you want to read next. Yes, next chapter should have Thor, North, Loki, and Bunny meeting. Please, if you could be so kind, review.**


	7. Reunite

North began to land over a seemingly empty Australian cove. The land barren, void of life. accompanied by hot air. Thor frowned slightly. Loki would never be anywhere quite this warm if he could avoid it. Would a tracker here do any good for someone who cares little for warm weather? Granted, Midgard didn't seem nearly as warm as Asgard and he could tolerate Asgard's sweltering heat, but he wanted Loki to be safe. Loki was his little brother. It was the older brother's job to keep the younger one safe. An odd twinge rippled through his chest. Cold yet pleasant.

"Lord North... Art thou sure this man will be able to track my brother?" Thor questioned. North let out a hearty laugh.

"Bunny is best tracker on Earth. He find your brother no problem."

* * *

"He sounds obnoxious," Loki smiled at Bunnymund. Bunnymund gave a small chuckle.

"He is. Don't know a good 'oliday if it hit 'im in his face. Ah mean, Easta' is much more important."

"Easter is a time for hope?"

"Got tha' right," Bunny nodded his head, "An wha' 'as he got? Bunch o trouble makin' elves too dumb ta do anythin' important."

"Sounds like Thor," Loki snorted.

"He a piece o work is he?"

"He's supposed to be king. What does he know about being king? He just runs around with his hammer all day fighting anyone he can! He doesn't know the first thing about running a kingdom. It wouldn't surprise me if the advisors run Asgard with him just adding laws whenever he pleases!"

"Sounds like North. Pity the yetis."

"ASTER!" yelled a voice across the meadow, with a thick Russian accent.

"Speak of the devil," Bunnymund quipped as he stood tall. Loki stood straight as well to see this "North" man. To his surprise he looked similar to All-father. He stood tall and strong, fearless. He was a burly man wearing red and black. Swords at his hip were duly noted as he seemed to be a warrior. His arms decorated with Midgardian words. His skin a rosy red almost as if he just stepped in from the cold. His face however garnered the most of Loki's attention.

He had a long white beard and a face that held hidden knowledge peaking Loki's curiosity. His eyes however were, for a lack of a better term, jolly. Like an infant's eyes gazing into the world outside the womb for the first time. They were a blue Loki had not seen before and yet seemed to pull at his heart. He imagined those eyes tainted with mischief. He hid a smile surprisingly pleased with the image.

"LOKI!" another voice cried out. Loki stiffened as he was tackled by his brother and pulled into a hug against his will. Bunnymund raised an eye ridge curiously.

"Bunny! Why you no tell me Thor Odinson's brother entered your warren."

"'A just met the Lil' ankle bitta. How's I supposed ta know you was lookin fer em ya gumby?"

"Bah. You need to tell me when deez things happen," North stated. Bunnymund glared at North in a similar fashion Loki was glaring at Thor.

"Art thee alright?" Thor asked giving Loki a once over. Loki swatted Thor's hands away from his person interrupting his check.

"Perfectly fine Thor. Now let's get back to Asgard before we end up in any more trouble."

"But we hath not been here long," Thor argued. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Need I remind you we are not allowed to use the Bifrost alone?"

"When else would we explore this glorious place? Mother hath convinced All-father not to allow us to come here."

"Mother has her reasons," Loki hissed quick to defend their mother.

* * *

"Dear, the boys-"

"I know Frigga. Heimdall is opening the Bifrost to bring them home."

"That is wonderful news," she smiled at her husband. He nodded his head, a grave look on his face.

"We are lucky that they were able to find North. He knows how to open Earth's Bifrost Path."

"The Bifrost can open anywhere,". Frigga stated. Odin nodded.

"They would need to be in the right place at the right time yes. But North knows how to open one at the Northern most location."

"Surrounded by ice and snow?" Frigga asked slightly nervous.

"Indeed. He creates a magnificent display of colors mirroring the entrance of the Bifrost. It is endured with magic and Midgardian technology. In truth, he is a rival to the architects and enchantresses of Asgard with his design and magic."

The thunderous roar of boots stomping on stone made Frigga and Odin stand tall. It was time to discipline their children.

* * *

"A nightmare goes a long way," Pitch said softly garnering a small handful of midnight stained sand. Jack looked up from his blankets curiously.

"But too far..."

"And it breaks men. Remember Jack, there is nothing wrong with a little fear. People who fear nothing-"

"Are the people all fear as one," Jack finished with a sigh. Pitch gave a small smirk.

"Humanity. What ever happened to that little trickster who just plotted?"

"Sassy Sandman?" Jack smiled innocently. Pitch rolled his golden eyes.

"No more shooting stars for you," he reprimanded.

"But they last longer," Jack muttered quietly as a small dusting of nightmare sand was placed over his face putting him in a dreamless dream. Pitch stroked Jack's silver hair like any parent would. Or... Grandparent. He watched his sand take form only to frown in distaste. There were people attacking him. Ignoring him. Asgardians and Jotuns. There was no mistaking their forms. Little sand Jack was flying fast avoiding their violently grabbing hands.

His eyes narrowed seeing the two boys who once upon a time believed in Jack, both with their backs turned walking away. Jack couldn't catch up. Despair overcame sand Jack before he was swallowed by the nightmare sand. A soft sigh came from Jack as the dream changed, shifting from black to a soft gold coming from the core, bleeding to the nightmare sand remaining. The sand became three people hugging. Jack, Seraphina and... himself. A family.

**Was listening to Genesis's Burning Rope for the last part. Listen to the lyrics carefully and you'll understand the influence. Maybe... Please review.**


	8. Hope be damned

Years pass. People change. The very essence of being may never be truly black or white. When things look bleak, hope must shine brighter. The war begins with family looking from two different directions. Sometimes, war is inevitable.

* * *

"Wonder. Who the damn needs it?" Bunny hissed. His fur slightly matted, dyes litter his fur making it uncomfortably sticky, his paw twitchy as he painted his little egglets bright and cheerful. Lots of eggs painted bright poison green.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all how much they need hope."

"No. We'll show them," a new voice said. Bunny's eyes shifted quickly to the young fallen prince of Asgard. Loki. Both smiled at each other, blue green poison and teal meadow met and cold laughter rang through the meadow. Plants began to frost over no longer moving in the chilling wind.

* * *

North paced in his office, worry etched on his face truly showing his age. Bunny had not been or heard from in years. Though not unusual in itself, Easter had been... Changing. Usually Bunny would appear and show off his burst of inspiration saying that he had plenty of inspiration for the _weaker_ holiday. Now... His eggs were... Almost dark. Cold. Like a bitter beginning to spring.

Not exactly hopeful. It had started not long after Bunny had met young Loki. He hoped that nothing drastic had happened. Especially after hearing from Thor of his recent fall off the broken Bifrost. He wondered what was going to happen next.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. North kept as steady as he could while rushing out of his office. The tremors stopped as quickly as they came but there was damage. Toys thrown all around, broken pieces, splintered wood and limping yetis attempting to catch screaming elves. North took a step forward only to hear a sickening crack. He lifted his foot off the ground and slowly moved it to the side. Pastel poison green shell lay helplessly on the ground.

"Call the guardians!" North declared. One Yeti known simply as Phil pulled a seldom used switch. A rainbow poured its way out of the machine and across the tundra bleeding around the world in a way that only spirits could see. Queen Toothiana's eyes widened as she saw the hues of pink dancing across the sky. She called forth five of her little girls and darted across the sky to the pole.

Sandy blinked in confusion seeing the blue-green northern lights. He smiled before constructing a plane of his own sand. Might as well have some fun getting to North's right? He pulled golden sand goggles over his eyes and flew off into the glittering night sky.

In the sleepy town of Burgess, the lights glistened on black tainted sand swirling in a dangerously playful pattern around a white haired boy on a broken bed. His blue eyes watched the lights dance with urgency, a small twinge rippled through his body wanting to chase the north-born rainbow. The moon glistened through the lights though never saying a word.

"Enjoying the show?" a smooth British voice asked. The boy smiled.

"Manny seems to think something big is about to happen. Why else would the lights appear?" Jack asked. Pitch nodded.

"Why indeed."

They both stood in silence partially admiring the seldom seen lights casting beautiful dancing shadows on the favored winter lake.

"Jack."

"Yeah gramps?" Jack replied. Pitch sighed. He wished Seraphina wasn't busy helping Primavera Fiorire prepare for her upcoming season so she could help explain to Jack.

"Happy birthday."

Jack sat up on the broken bed. His hands clenching his staff.

"What do you mean? I was born on the Winter solstice. It's almost spring."

"That was the day you became a spirit. Your actual day of birth is today."

"What brought this up?" Jack asked curiously. The black sand began to swirl dangerously around Jack, almost protectively.

"There is no easy way to put this. Remember when Sera and I explained you were someone else before you became a spirit?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded. Though he was curious about who he was, it didn't seem all that important after he met Nick and Phil, even though they forgot him...

"Course I do," Jack answered.

"Jack. You weren't ever human."

Jack froze in a way that only a being of winter could.

"Are you saying I never had a life before the lake."

"No Jack. Your mother and I agreed that you would have a normal life. From the first time she held you as an infant she knew you would become the spirit of winter."

"But that's not how it works! Mom shouldn't have known me as a baby!" Jack squeaked. Under other circumstances Pitch would have laughed, but not now.

"That would be the case if you were born human. You weren't."

"But if I wasn't human what was I?" he asked. The tendrils of nightmares caressed Jack's skin relishing in his fear. Pitch could taste the bittersweet white chocolate vanilla fear pouring from Jack's being. Oh the fear from Asgardians and Jotuns alike were nothing like Jack's fear. Almost like a surge of unbridled energy. He closed his eyes and refocused his attention. He didn't need the power of his fear now. He needed to comfort his grandson.

"You were born across the Bifrost. The bridge leading to the nine realms."

Jack blinked, uncertain of what to make of being told he wasn't born on earth... Or would it be Midgard as it seemed he wasn't originally born on Earth? He grumbled a bit inside himself, upset that he didn't pay attention to the rare moments he heard his mother talking about the other realms.

"Where... Where am I from?" He hesitantly asked. Pitch's gold eyes locked with Jack's blue.

"Nowhere."

**Please don't kill me. I had my wisdom teeth removed yesterday and I could feel my face till this morning. Hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter but this is what exists in the realms of my imagination. For those wondering, I will not be relaying the entire Avengers movie. Just little bits here and there that are changes to match the story. Yes Bunny isn't going to be like in the movie. Neither is Pitch. Deal. And now as always, I encourage you all to review.**


	9. Heritage

"Very funny grandpa. No one can be from nowhere," Jack sheepishly smiled. Pitch gave a reluctant nod.

"No one exists in the realms of our minds that extend to everywhere and nowhere at once. But that's not what I mean. You were born on the Bifrost, quite literally nowhere except a bridge."

Jack tilted his head curiously as he clenched the staff in his hands closer to his frigid body.

"So... Who were they?" Jack asked. Pitch didn't need to him to elaborate. It was obvious he was referring to his birth parents.

"People who hated one another," Pitch dryly stated.

"My sire forced her?" Jack asked. Pitch's golden eyes bore into Jack's curious blue.

"Why do you call him your sire?" Pitch questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Never knew him. Never could see him as my dad or father after all this time I guess."

"Very mature. Who are you and what have you done with Frost?" Pitch questioned. Jack stuck his tongue out playfully at Pitch before becoming serious once more.

"Grandpa..."

"Yes Jack. He did."

"But if they hated each other, why would he do that?"

"Jack, war and prejudice can bring out the worst in all people. Unable to accept differences leading to a belief of superiority. Your sire believed he was superior. That was why he took your mother."

"You mean my carrier?"

"Creative with the terms are we?" Pitch asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother Nature's more my mom than whoever birthed me. I told you that a hundred years ago."

"Very well. Your sire took your carrier and did horrible things to her in hopes to hurt her husband. It did not have the desired effect. I am unsure if he ever did discover what happened during his wife's captivity in the entirety. But it seemed very clear he held little bad blood with babes who played no part in the battles."

"Pardon?"

"Your... Carrier's husband stole your sire's first born son to raise alongside his as his son."

"I have brothers? Other than summer?"

"Half brothers if you want to be specific. One from your carrier and the other from your sire."

Jack put his head in his hands to nurse an oncoming headache. He had living family. Living blood family. He is an unknown bastard child between two warring sides. He was not born on Earth, he doubted either of his parents were human given that the Bifrost was neigh impossible to access if you were human. A human woman therefore couldn't give birth on the Bifrost nor could a man access it and take advantage of the stronger women of other realms.

Add the war between realms and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't human.

"Who are they?" Jack asked once more.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes. I... I don't want to get involved in their fights. I don't want to be a pawn. I need to avoid them. So I need to know who they are."

"Most children would want to see, perhaps maybe confront them," Pitch stated not showing his inner anxiety. Jack pulled his staff impossibly closer to his chest, nightmare sand grew closer, dancing around him like whips and daggers.

"Maybe that's what I'm afraid of. Pitch... Who are they?"

"Your name is Asgardian in translation from your mother. Jokul Frosti. Named after the abilities of your Jotun father," Pitch said noticing Jack's disdain of the mention of mother and father, "Therefore, your full name is rather complicated. Long and repetitive. Jokul Jackson Jack Frosti Overland Frost Laufeyson."

Jack gave a look questioning Pitch's words before it donned on him who his parents were.

"My sire is king of the frost giants. But he goes after Asgard to hurt Odin! That means that lady Frigga is m-m-m-my carrier."

* * *

Hiemdall sighed as he watched the young prince realize his heritage. A boy who would never be welcome in either land he should be able to call home. Perhaps it was better. Maybe with this knowledge, he could help Loki be at peace with his own raising. Perhaps.

* * *

**Next chapter starts the bits and pieces from the movies that are changed. More Rise of the Guardians than avengers but that's to be expected with a change of villains. Hope you all review!**


	10. Pitch in a bag

"Asgardians," Nick Fury muttered to himself. Thor and Loki specifically. Two myths causing so much destruction. One an ally, one an enemy. He rubbed his one eye in annoyance. His other eye, concealed by his patch twitched. Scars leading to the eye tingled slightly. They always seemed to do that right before the temperature dropped... His hand dropped from his eye as he glared into air.

This was real. Gods, frozen soldiers, science creatures. What else was real? Was he going to believe everything now? Would it not faze him if the Easter Bunny appeared or Santa Claus gave him a cookie? Or perhaps the Tooth Fairy showing up to collect that one baby tooth he kept tied in a bag around his neck from a sledding accident? Or even the Sandman showing up to get that souvenir jar of sand from who knows when?

Or Jack Frost nipping at his nose. A small fraction of a smile came to Nick's face. Old Jack Frost. His imaginary silver haired friend.

"Director Fury," a solider stated curtly interrupting Fury's thought, "Loki has escaped."

* * *

"Manny is picking new guardian."

"But Bunny's not here! Shouldn't he be here for something this big?" Tooth darted frantically. Moonlight created a silhouette of Bunny on the floor. His fur rather knotted and unkept. Shoulders hunched and overall unpleasant. His picture changed to an egg breaking into many little peaces. The three gasped.

"Bunny iz lozing center. Dat is vhy ve need new guardian," North nodded, in pleased that a comrade had lost his way.

"Who do you think he's going to pick? Maybe the groundhog? Or a leprechaun?" Tooth asked. Manny's light shown on the floor revealing a large crystal. Two profiles appeared from the light. Two thin well known males. One dark and gaunt, the other light and cheeky.

"Pitch Black?" North gasped. Tooth gapped at the image of Manny choosing Pitch of all people. Slangy seemed rather pleased making a small snowflake over his head and clapping merrily, a bright smile on his face.

"I don't recognize the other one," Tooth admitted focusing on the shorter person To avoid thinking about Pitch as a Guardian. Sandy frowned. He would have thought Tooth would have heard about Jack, or at least his teeth.

"Would say new spirit... But no new spirit has been born in 300 years," North stated stroking his beard. He snapped his fingers in realization, "I know who dis iz! Iz Jack Frost! Holds record on de naughty list."

A group of Yetis raised their heads at the news. Phil smiled inwardly at the thought of Jack becoming a guardian. He had met him once or twice trying to break into the pole only to be stopped by Mother Nature and Pitch respectively. He wasn't a bad kid. Just too curious. He would be good to have at least at the pole. They would finally have a toy tester that wasn't an elf. And as a bonus, no one would have to get North ice for his sculpture prototypes.

"Send for Jack Frost! And bring de sack!"

* * *

"It's quiet."

"It was," Pitch groaned. Jack smirked.

"Too loud for you gramps?" he snarked.

"You wish," he answered traveling through the shadows. Their silent race had begun. Jack had a few more nights of frost before his spring/autumn break came up and he'd work more in the south. So Jack had made it a game. It didn't take long to leave Frost but he had more to cover. Pitch had less homes to visit but had to stay longer to ensure the nightmare did it's job of teaching the person.

It was a race to see who could do their job faster.

Only a few hours of laughter, whimpering, screams, tears and hugs later did they meet in a dark alley.

"Getting slow old man," Jack laughed as Pitch attempted to grab Jack from the shadows. Pitch stepped out of the inky darkness.

"I'm not slow. You're just more aware."

"Aw. That must really burn you up inside," Jack taunted. Pitch smirked.

"Not really," he stated with amusement, his hands behind his back. Jack's eyes widened as he tried to escape the alley only to be tickled mercilessly from two hands appearing from the shadow behind him. Jack's peals of laughter echoed through the alley and danced in the wind.

"S-s-stop! I-I-I'll be good!" he cried out. Pitch rolled his eyes releasing the young winter spirit. His peals of laughter turned into soft giggles leaving him breathe heavily,"That was a dirty trick."

"From me? Why I'd never stoop so low Jackson."

"It's Jack!" the Winter Spirit proclaimed getting extremely close to Pitch's face. Both looked as serious as possible before Jack laughed again. Pitch merely raised a brow as Jack moved slightly to the left with his laughter.

From there, everything was a blur. A large furry creature holding a large bag of sorts narrowly missed Jack and caught Pitch. Taking flight or fight instinct, Jack flew to the roof and observed the situation. Were those Yetis?

Yetis didn't live this far south. And contrary to some spirits' belief, not all of them worked for North. Those these Yetis did seem awfully festive with the red sack and snow globe. Jack's jaw dropped as he saw the snow globe become a portal and the Yetis disappear with their Pitch in a bag. Definitely. North's yetis. At least they didn't turn him into a Jack in the box.

Wait... Pitch. Yetis. North. Guardians.

"Oh come on!" Jack complained, "Wind? Let's pay Phil a little visit."

The wind lifted the lithe spirit and began rocketing him northbound with urgency.

* * *

"Sh dere he iz!"

Pitch blinked his eyes. He tried to leave through the darkness in whatever the world fabric he was in. He nearly groaned recognizing the magic used to make sure nothing was lost or misplaced that was put in the bag. He was going to hurt that jolly old man.

**Yes. We have a Pitch in a bag. Please review.**


	11. Loki brand Jack in the box

The bag was untied while everyone waited for a small boy to crawl out. Instead of a small child like hand, a larger and firmer hand came out. The guardians' eyes widened as Pitch Black extracted himself from North's famed magic bag.

"If you needed someone to scare the naughty children to be good you should have just asked," he sneered brushing off lint from the bag,"Not that I'd work with you however."

North's eyes narrowed as he drew his swords.

"Vere iz Jack Frost?" he demanded, his swords inches from Pitch's nose.

"You're the one who watch's children shouldn't you know?" he snarled back. A little harsh but felt so delicious seeing a look of horror come to... Well... Tooth. North didn't seem to get it and Sandy was playing one man charades. Oh wait, he was asking about Jack, "He's fine if not a little snippy as many teenagers are now a days."

Sandy smiled sympathetically at Pitch knowing what it was like dealing with a person so much younger than yourself.

* * *

"Argh! I'm not going to get there before a fight breaks out!" Jack grumbled. He didn't blame the wind for this. It was just a fact. He slowed slightly over New York. Maybe a peace treaty would be smart to grab as he's disrupting their fight? He dipped towards the rooftops, scanning for a place to grab a good, 'Please-don't-maim-my-grandfather' gift.

"You'll fall," a voice interrupted his thinking. He jumped into the air a good three feet, turning mid jump to see the speaker. He tilted his head to see a pale man with black hair wearing black, green and gold. He carried himself similarly to Pitch. Tall, elegant, regal, important with a touch of fear. In his hand there is a staff, far more elegant than Jack's with a similarly cold power emitting from it. Blue-green eyes bore into Jack's crystal blue. The man's eyes shifted colors slightly becoming more green than blue.

"I won't fall," Jack said jumping on top of his staff to prove his excellent balance. The man gave a terse grin.

"Don't do that," the man ordered. Jack stuck out his tongue at the man.

"Please! Like I'm going to stop just because you said so," Jack said while rolling his eyes. More green sparked in the dark haired man's eyes along with something akin to pure unbridled mischief. A small smirk graced his lips.

"You won't? Well I believe I differ."

"It's 'I beg to differ'," Jack corrected with indifference. A poisonous grin came to the man's face.

"I never beg," he said simply. He shifted his eyes slightly. Before Jack could blink an arrow was shot at the base of his staff forcing him to jump off and move his favored tool. Wide eyes jolted to the direction of the shooter. Calmly, a man in dark pants and a purple vest appeared, bow in hand and arrows behind him. His eyes an unnaturally clouded blue.

"Did you just get him to shoot me?" Jack gaped. Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"Got you off that pathetic excuse of a stick didn't it?" he stated more than asked. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"That was a dirty trick," Jack said with a small smile. He began spreading his frost over the roof to attempt to make the man slip. He looked over at the other man to try and distract the elder from his trick. His brow furrowed as he recognized the archer.

"Didn't I see you in Budapest? You were with that red haired woman who the gun obsession."

The archer didn't respond. The man in green sighed.

"He can't register you," he stated. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"That's nothing new."

"Pardon?" the man questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing... Say you wouldn't know what kind of gift stops a fight would you?"

"No," the man replied rather miffed.

"Darn. And there's no way I'll make it there before a fight now..."

"Where do you need to go?"

"North Pole."

The man's eyes gleamed, green trying to overwhelm blue.

"That is nothing. I could get you there."

"How?"

"Simply close your eyes and allow me to do the rest."

Jack closed his eyes seeing no harm. Besides, if they were fighting now then what was a few more minutes. He felt the cold staff touch his forehead.

"Wait! Before I forget, who are you?"

He felt his body condensing as it began to leave for a new location.

"You may address me as Loki."

With that, Jack vanished. Loki smirked.

"Come," he told Barton taking a confident step forward only for them both to slip on the transparent ice beneath their feet. Both slid around the roof having trouble standing back up for a solid five minutes before leaving the building. Loki gave one look to Barton.

"Never speak of this to anyone," he growled stalking toward the job at hand.

* * *

Jack squirmed as he was surrounded by oppressing warmth. He reached his hand out to feel wood. In front, behind, next to, above and below him. What was he doing in a box. More importantly, why did _Loki_ put him in a box? Maybe he couldn't control it. Jack shifted inside the box looking for a means of escape. All the while he couldn't help but think why the name Loki sounded so familiar. Was he one of those schizophrenic guys who could see him that he visited every third Tuesday of every fourth month?

That must've been it. How else would he have seen him? Even with his magic, that didn't guarantee that he would have been able to see him. Magic users were strange like that.

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He needed to escape this box before he was discovered or his grandfather destroyed the place.

"He's fine if not a little snippy as many teenagers are now a days," Jack heard through the box. Oh! The fight hadn't start yet. So that meant Sandy was here and the kangaroo wasn't. Well! That was convenient. He turned down the temperature in the box forcing it to splinter slightly. His frost lighting the box slightly so he could see the exit. He pushed it with his staff, propelling forward landing in the middle of the guardians and his guardian.

"Jack in de box?" North questioned.

**I already did Pitch in a bag so why not Jack in the box? Order now and receive a Tooth in the pillow, a Sandy in a jar, a North in a sack, a Bunny in a sleigh, or a Loki in a Thor bear hug! This meeting of Jack Frost and Loki is sponsored by one seriously disturbed cookie. Round of applause for Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl! Now I love you all but review the story already!**


	12. To Remember

Jack's eyes darted back and forth between the guardians missing Pitch's mild amusement behind him. His staff lifted in front of him ready to strike. His eyes shifted from The Tooth Fariy to Santa rapidly. Both were renowned swordsmen in the spirit world with centuries of fighting under their belts as well as personal armies. Jack had a stick, snowflakes, and the snark of a teenager. The odds were not in his favor if he had to fight. At least Sandy wouldn't fight him. He probably would try to stop a fight. Good old Sandy. He wondered if his grandfather would be mad if he made a blizzard in Santoff Claussen? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard North's supposedly signature roar of laughter.

"Jack Frost," he said with jolly, lifting his arms in a grand gesture. Jack's eyes darted to Sandy in confusion. A large meaty hand grasped his shoulder. Jack's legs almost buckled by the sheer size of the man. Seasonal were never as big as North. Even if they were tall they were all rather thin. And the other spirits were either too proud to associate with a lowly winter seasonal or were rather small spirits themselves. Recollecting his thoughts Jack looked up into baby blue eyes.

"Ve vere vondering vhen you vould arrive," he said happily. He sent a glare to Pitch, still aware he was there. Jack stepped away from Father Christmas toward Pitch. North looked confused seeing the child like spirit shy away from him.

"Arrive?" he asked, his voice somewhat hollow. Pitch put his hand on Jack's shoulder, keeping him grounded. Too many spirits would "arrive" in Pitch's lair to allow that word to have any positive connotation.

"What do you want with Frost?" Pitch questioned. Jack nearly snorted hearing Pitch use Frost. Negotiations that were likely never to happen were coming into play.

"Iz no business of yourz," North stated being a mountain of a man. Gold light shimmered behind him. A picture of a moon, a jewel, a horse, a snowflake and then a book appeared. Jack recognized the moon as the man in the moon, the horse was Pitch referring to either his years as a general or his nightmares that pranced, yes pranced, around the lair, and he was the snowflake. His head whipped around when he heard Pitch groan.

"Manny is putting his influence where it shouldn't be," he explained to Jack.

* * *

"These little creatures are idiotic."

"Aye mate. Easy 'nuff ta grab. Jus' gotta make sure none go off ta warn North. Ya got the Yetis?"

"Yes. Pity they're so defiant. They would be good soldiers. Perhaps they'll rebuild our conquest," a smooth voice commented.

"Not on your nelly. I'll be rebuilden me own areas. Them yetis aren't touchen me plants," an accented voice hissed. The other body nodded, not really caring. Blurred memories were ebbing their way to the surface. Green past and blue present conflicting to create a new future.

"You best be headin back to New York. Is' the only way the plan's gonna work."

"I know Aster. I know my part."

* * *

Fury grabbed his throbbing head. Pain was blossoming throughout his brain with speeds he couldn't imagine. Flashes of blue and white appeared in his mind. Laughter ringing in his ears. Phil's laugh, his own seldom heard laugh, and a laugh as timeless as life itself. His fingers cold and almost numb.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_"

Fury's eye opened, his hands dropped to his side. He began walking, setting a brisk pace to his personal room aboard the Helicarrier. He stepped into his room and began ripping through his drawers.

His eye landed on a small jar of sand. He lifted the container gingerly, slowly unscrewing the lid. A soft golden glow he hadn't seen in years came from the silky material. He held one hand out in front of himself over a small bowl. He began to slowly pour the sand over his fingers. Sand landed in the bowl as it overflowed. His eye widened as some of the sand turned into a small, lanky teenager. He flew around Fury a few times with an impish grin.

He ignored the joy building in his chest. He was real. All of it was real. He sighed knowing that he should tell the World Council. But tell them what? Holiday mascots were real? No. Then they would replace him. That would be terrible right now. He closed his eye trying to recall what Jack had said. Wars were not spirits business... Unless it effected their work.

When it effected their work they would fight. Mainly ones who stood for something specific like Lady Luck. Granted you couldn't really effect her... but the thought was still there. And nature were supposedly extremely territorial. Just about any part of nature that got hurt involved some spirit. And each nature spirit dealt with a season. Seasons could be summoned in season. It was summer. Not possible to summon him. And even if he wanted to summon summer, he couldn't remember his name.

Leprechauns? No. No time to get to Ireland, drink fifteen beers and find a rainbow.

Groundhog? What the hell did he know about groundhogs?

Nature spirits? Took too many years of soul searching or a helpful season.

He sighed, lowering his head to his chest. A leather rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He pulled the leather off his neck, along with the bag it held. Inside a treasure and perhaps his only hope for last minute recruits. His last baby tooth.

**Ain't I a stinker? Please review. Action next chapter for all you readers. Pray it doesn't suck. Battle scenes are not my forte.**


	13. To lose

"Jack Frost, you are to be guardian," North stated. Jack blinked before laughing sheepishly.

"What? Are you serious?" he questioned. Tooth smiled darting up to Jack prying his mouth open. His eyes widened and he froze not knowing what to do with the she-bird-fairy-spirit messing with his mouth. He heard Pitch stifle a laugh. His eyes darted around but all he could see was bright colors. From Tooth's feathers to the chaotic home of North.

"Oh! They really are as white as freshly fallen snow!" Tooth squealed in delight, "What's your secret? The girls and I would love to know!"

"Uh ju' ea' da' sna'," Jack tried to speak with Tooth's fingers in his mouth.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!"

"Yes, please refrain from mouth raping my grandson. It's rather unbecoming for a queen to stoop so low."

Tooth removed her hands, her face stained red at Pitch's implications.

"Grandson?"

Apparently not. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Seasonal? That's mom all over. And mom is his," pointing at Pitch, "daughter. Ergo, I am not a guardian of childhood."

"Bah," North grunted, "Manny chose you to be guardian."

"This true?" Jack asked looked over toward silent Sandman. He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah... Not happening."

"Vhat?"

"I believe my grandson has... Declined the Man in the Moon's offer. If that is all, Jack and I have more work to do."

"You work? Together?" Tooth gasped. Pitch smirked devilishly.

"What goes better together than cold and dark?"

"Cookies and milk?"

"Teeth and floss?"

"Elves and Yetis?"

"Coins and Fairies?"

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows?"

Sandy smiled showing a picture of dolphins in water making Jack stifle a giggle. Pitch rolled his eyes at all of them (mainly the golden dream weaver).

"Rhetorical question."

"Hope an' Eastah," a hollow Australian voice said. The guardians looked over at their comrade, thrilled he had arrived if not a tad nervous recalling Manny's warning. Pitch stiffened, standing between the Aussie pooka and Jack. Jack's grip tightened on his staff. Bunny's eyes narrowed as a fresh wave of blue washed over the meadow green.

"Been awhile. 68 was it?" he didn't so much ask as he did state it staring at Jack. Jack glared at the elder spirit.

"It's a part of the job."

"Yah ruined Eastah tha' year mate. But I oughta thank you."

"Thank me?" Jack questioned. More cloudy blue washed over Bunny's eyes.

"You maybe a bloody show pony, but I ain't felt hope fah spring like tha in years," he stated, "Made fertile time fer hope. Made a frien' too. Made me realize a lot o' things."

Pitch glared at the pooka.

"Bunny, you came!" North declared happily. Bunny's ears fell and a wicked grin bloomed on his face.

"Ah did. What kinda person would I be to miss an old comrades burial?"

Without further warning the ground began to shake. Tooth lifted herself into the air dodging debris from the ceiling as Sandy lifted North protecting them from harm. Pitch plucked Jack off the ground and began darting around pieces of ceiling and glass shards to make it to a shadow or door. The floor broke apart releasing pockets of heat from the hidden furnace below. The workshops cheery colors basked in the hellish heat coming from below. Bunny glanced around searching for something.

His eyes fell on Pitch. A dark force once simmering now boiled over. The time for revenge was now. His people could finally rest in peace. He grabbed his boomerangs and threw them at Tooth and Sandy to distract them. Before either of them could return he pulled out a light green boomerang. The boomerang was slightly more narrow than the others, and ivy grew from within it.

"There is nothing more tah fear," he said throwing it. Pitch turned his head glancing back at the destruction, this was the truest form of nightmares. He saw hell fires with a slash of green. Time seemed to slow as he realized what it was. He couldn't avoid it. But he could give Jack a fighting chance. He threw Jack away from him under a hole in the ceiling. Jack looked at his grandfather as he was struck. The boomerang vanished inside of Pitch's body. He collapsed on the ground, gasping in pain. His hand clenched over his heart to see it turning brown. Like a disease, it spread quickly, contaminating his body like the nightmares had done when he was Kozomotis. But this was different. He stood defiantly, giving a sad smile to Jack before his body harden, his features changed into a sapling. Jack's face melted into a look of horror.

"No!" he screamed. A bolt from the blue struck the spot Bunny had stood, narrowly avoiding the blow.

"Nothin ta fear now mate. Nothin ta crush hope," he sneered. Lightly, he tapped on the ground, disappearing into a hole. Jack rushed at the hole only to meet with a flower. Nightshade. Jack ripped the flower from the crumbling stone and began to tear at the crumbling ground ignoring the explosions. His hands began to bleed as he attacked the ground with purpose.

"Ve need to go. Pole vill not stay standing," North said with concern. His eyes fell on Jack Frost, Manny's new guardian, " Sandy?"

Sandy nodded. He created a whip of his golden sand to wrap around Jack's ankle. He yanked the boy from the ground. To Jack's credit, he fought to get back to the spot accidentally hitting the dead tree that was once Pitch. Small pieces of branch broke off in Jack's hair and hoodie as he was dragged onto Sandy's dream cloud. North held the struggling and emotionally distraught boy as the guardians escaped from the broken ceiling. Jack cried out as the pole collapsed on itself without a doubt destroying the dead tree within. His face began to decorate itself with Frost, his own version of tears as a burning flame of childhood dimmed inside.

* * *

Fury closed his eye for possibly the last full night of rest for awhile. He hoped his memories were right. He prayed that a baby tooth would come and take his tooth, along with a warning and cry for help for Jack. It didn't look promising. Loki had an earth bound ally.

**Who hates me!? Yeah Bunny took out Pitch. Cottontail's going to be in Trouble. Please review. They make me update faster.**


	14. Phil, Thor and Branches

North held Jack to his chest,making Jack listen to the steady beat of North's heart mixed with the slight hum from Queen Tooth's wings. Small grains of sands shifting over one another creating a lull that Jack had only heard on the coldest of desert nights. His cries had died down to hiccups as he held on tight to North's coat, his fingers threading in the black fur. His eyes drooped, feeling fingers thread through his hair. Twigs were being pulled delicately from his hair and clothes.

Golden sand ghosted over Jack's face making his eyes flutter shut. Images of autumn leaves, spring flowers and bright sunlight. Dolphins weaved between the swirling seasons. A soft and innocent smile graced his lips making him look every bit like a child. Concern bloomed on Sandy's face as the sand eroded into inky black jarring Jack awake once more. He did not cry. But he didn't speak either. His eyes blue with red rims. Sparked with fear and laced with memories. Accompanied with an anger that rivaled Summer's own days.

* * *

Thor looked over at the Midguardian warriors analyzing them. Each had seen battle yet were nothing like the warriors of Asgard. Hardly united. And yet, there was a sense of acknowledgment. A sense of... Belonging. He felt like an intruder among them. Perhaps this was how Loki felt. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering back to the days where they were still close. Where they would talk readily and merrily to one another. Such as when they seemed to have matching dreams. His mother however proved that neither held her gift.

She proclaimed it was an enchantment from a sorcerer in another realm across the Bifrost. He frowned recalling the distinct dislike he held of magic for being tricked while Loki was enthrall end with the prospect and imagery conjured from the dream. He closed his eyes remembering the happiness over a dream he couldn't remember.

"_Why. I thought you wanted to build a snowman..."_

"I doth not involve thine self with such frivolous frozen activities," he whispered trying to escape the thought process of the dream.

"_It's your fault. I'm alone now. All alone. You never cared. You never did. You and mom are the same. No different than dad."_

Thor opened his eyes, haunted by blue eyes and silver hair. His eyes darted around.

"Pardon?" he interrupted the group. He walked out of the room trying to erase the thoughts of old dreams.

"_Odinson. Laufeyson. No son. Not a son at all. Too cold. Too cold for anyone. Thy name is Jokul."_

"Jokul Frosti," Thor whispered remembering Heimdall's stories from his youth. Stories of a cold to the touch Asgardian who fled to Midgard for tricks and merriment.

"That's it! Jokul Frosti!"

"Jack Frost?"

Thor turned to see Phil Coulson with brow raised curiously.

"No son of Coul. Jokul Frosti. Lord of Winter. The Asgardian of cold."

"Jokul Frosti? I'm pretty sure it's Jack Frost."

Thor's eyes narrowed at the son of Coul.

"What do you know of Jokul Frosti?"

"What do you know?" Phil questioned. Thor stiffened.

"He is a young trickster with silver tresses and eyes of ice," Thor described. Phil's eyes narrowed at the description. Chills danced down his spine. Images of a young teen throwing snowballs at Captain Eyepatch. He blinked in confusion. Where had _that_ come from? He hadn't called Fury that in years. What made him think of that?

"Jack Frost. Is that the name he hath taken upon entering Midgard?" Thor questioned. Phil looked at the Loreal model simply named Thor.

"We are looking into it. We were wondering if there was any information you could give us in contacting him would assist us against Loki's army."

"I have never met Jokul personally. However, Heimdall described him as an attention seeking recluse. He is as hidden as the wind he is accompanied by with his work."

"I see."

* * *

"We are ready."

"Not quite."

"Not quite?"

"There is someone... I wish to acquire."

"How will they be of use?"

"They will be. They are just as cold as I."

"Frost Giants? And here I thought you were going to lead a genocide to destroy them."

"No. They will fall in time. But now, we need to have some fun."

* * *

"_Sing a song of snowflakes,_

_Flying in the air;_

_Sing a song of sleighbells,_

_Jingling everywhere._

_Sing of feath'ry snowdrifts,_

_Earth all dazzling white;_

_Sing of gleaming ice rinks,_

_Sparkling in the light._

_Sing of rosy cheeks on_

_Little girls and boys,_

_Skating, slipping, sliding,_

_Full of fun and noise,"_ Jack sang softly to the wind as they landed at the Tooth Palace. Not that anyone heard him as the wind carried the whispered promises away.

"We should be safe here," Tooth said hovering over her marbled floors. Baby teeth zipped toward their mother chirping frantically in a language only she could understand.

"Really? Oh thank you girls!" Tooth squealed in delight. She grabbed North's hands in joy. "Some of your Yetis escaped. And they have your sleigh and reindeer!"

North gave a grave smile, "Tis good to know not all have perished."

Jack swallowed his dry throat and began pulling twigs out of his hoodie to give him something to do. One branch in particular was stubborn. It seemed caught on his fabric. He yanked a little harder only to yelp in pain. It was stuck on his skin. Sandy walked over to him and pulled on his pant leg to garner his attention. Jack looked down at his "uncle" with a smile.

"Uh... A little help?"

Sandy nodded his head as he lifted himself off the ground. He gave a quick tug yanking the branch off. Jack grabbed at his chest where the branch had held on.

"How did it get stuck?" Jack wondered aloud. He looked back at the branch, curiously noticing a pod. It was covered in spikes in which to stick to things. Jack tilted his head. He plucked it from the branch and pocketed it earning a look from Sandy.

"It's all I have of grandpa now. I don't think I could go back home without him," Jack explained. Sandy patted Jack's shoulder comfortingly as they began to follow North and Tooth to be reunited with North's Yetis And Reindeer.

**Winter song is not mine. It was written by E. Louise Liddell. Please review.**


	15. Gathering Teeth

"Yabadagragh!"

"Iz good to zee you too Phil! How you escape?"

"Bargrasho, Dorwnabrah."

"The others vere kidnapped?!" North gasped. Hope blossomed in his chest as he began thinking of ways to free his comrades from the pole, "And Bunny haz dem?"

"Graba," Phil nodded.

"Even ze elfez?" he questioned knowing how Bunny disliked the little chaos bringers. Phil nodded somberly.

"I see," North stated gravely. Only a handful of Yetis remained free along with his reindeer and sleigh. Tooth flitted nervously while also ordering her girls to every corner of the world. One little baby tooth held a tooth out for Tooth before zipping away, a piece of paper in hand. She was a tad smaller than her sisters but she was just as fast and perhaps a little more independent than Tooth would like. She held the paper tightly in her small hands as she searched for the winter spirit visiting. What? The sisters liked to gossip. Wasn't that hard to get information.

She finally spotted the seldom seen familiar silver hair and chirped in delight. In the blink of an eye she was hugging said winter spirit's nose with glee. A small laugh came from said person as he cupped his hands under her lithe body.

"Hello to you to Baby Tooth," he smiled. She zipped excitedly in front of Jack making various chirps and tweets. She noted Sandy standing to the side trying to understand her unique form of charades.

"You have something for me?" Jack asked. She nodded her head frantically and thrusted a piece of paper in his face. Jack plucked the paper from her hand, noticing an actual message. Rather unusual for spirits to use paper to communicate. Usual methods vary from spirits but seasonals would mark something for their season like ice out of season or, if in season, a magnificent display of ice indicating something, or someone else. Few preferred the old art of writing letters. He showed the paper to Sandy before reading it. He silently thanked Mother Nature for forcing him to be educated in language (especially reading and writing) once he joined the spiritual existence.

'_Good Admiral Frost...'_

Jack's eyes widened and he froze. He hadn't been called that since... since... Nick and Phil! His hands trembled as he looked at the scrawl people called writing. At least it was legible. He read each word carefully, drinking in the untidy scrawl as though it were water in the desert. He handed the paper to Sandy all the while questioning the message.

Asgardians were on Earth. That in and of itself was frightening. He didn't want to think of Mother Nature's reaction to find out that _his_ people, were visiting. Add that to grandpa... She was going to have a fit. Hopefully not a war. Though it looked like humans were going to war shortly.

"Well, why don't we go collect teeth?" Jack heard Tooth say. He looked over at the Queen and Russian curiously, "Some time out will do you some good!"

"And vhen vas de last time you did dis?" North asked curiously. He hadn't left his workshop outside of Christmas season in some time and he was a little nervous.

"Well, not recently... But we have my girls to help us!"

"How long iz "not recently"?" North questioned.

"Oh... Maybe 400 years or so," she admitted.

* * *

Fury opened his eyes with a snap as he awoke to the world of the living. He lifted his pillow much like a small child would after losing a tooth sans the traditional smile children would often sport. Instead of a tooth and note, there was a silver dollar and a feather. He cracked a minuscule grin. He gingerly grabbed the feather and slipped it into the bag on his neck. New souvenir. He pocketed the coin and left his room.

Walking with a newfound energy and wonder in his heart, he ran into Thor.

"Fury," Thor gasped.

"Thor," Fury grunted.

"I have heard of your interest in Jokul Frosti," Thor stated with a monotone Fury could admire. Fury raised a lone curious brow.

"Jack Frost?"

"Son of Coul had mentioned that he was being searched for to join in battle," Thor explained. Fury's eye narrowed. It felt like Game of Thrones meets Men in Black. Dammit why didn't Phil tell him this?! He wanted to pull his hair out... Oh wait... He didn't have any hair after chemo his teenage years. Right. Then he wanted a drink. A nice cold one.

"There may not be any time to contact him," Fury admitted, "Don't tell anyone about Jack. Not everyone... Believes in him. And those that might... We better not give them false hope."

Thor nodded, "Alert me should you find him. As a fellow Asgardian and future king, I should know the man."

"Child," Fury corrected walking away leaving Thor alone.

* * *

"Come on Sandy! Try and keep up!" Jack laughed zipping in and out of bedroom windows, grabbing teeth and leaving frost covered coins. Sandy stuck his tongue out playfully at the corpse colored child, zipping past him and grabbing teeth. Jack laughed as the sandman danced between houses.

"A race?" North yelled popping out of a chimney with a little cloud of soot before falling back into it before popping out of another one, "Dis iz going to be," vanished back into another chimney only to pop out a block ahead of Jack and Sandy, "Epic!"

Jack laughed sticking another tooth in the bag. He put his hand in his pocket feeling the thorny pod, reassuring himself it was still there. He never noticed the black grainy substance that came out of his pocket when he removed his hand, his smile ever present.

**Well another update. Hope you all enjoy and I get more reviews. And send ideas. I may use them.**


	16. Jamie's house

Jack laughed with unbridled energy as he gathered more teeth. A shivery cold emanated through the normally balmy summer air. His eyes sparked with cold energy.

Soft swirled frost painted windows as he passed them, growing thicker into chunks of ice.

He landed on the roof next to Sandy as they compared their bag size. Sandy's bag was as big as he was. Jack's not a whole lot bigger. North laughed as he jumped out of a chimney with a bulging sack that rivaled the size of his belly.

"Iz most fun no?" North laughed. Tooth zipped up to the group with a flock of fairies.

"Alright ladies! Go get them!" She squealed happily. Little baby teeth gathered the bags quickly grabbing pearly whites and zipping them back home.

"Thank you Tooth. Iz good to be out again," North smiled with melancholy. Tooth smiled back before her eyes darted to Jack. In no time at all her fingers were in his mouth inspecting the little snowdrop colored pearls inside.

Sandy silently laughed as. North rolled his eyes at the tropical colored fairy's obsession. Jack's eyes narrowed obviously uncomfortable with the female warrior so close to his face. His eyes sparked a harsher blue before he pushed her away.

"Oh! Sorry," Tooth quickly responded fluttering nervously, "Your teeth are just so perfect!"

Cold eyes narrowed threateningly before growing soft, similar to ice thawing on a lake.

"Just don't like people in my face," he said. Strange. He never reacted that way before. It felt... Oddly pleasant. A little rude and snarky but there was something satisfying about it. No one seemed to notice Jack's inward questioning as they all entered a house together. Jack smiled recognizing Jamie Bennett. He had been responsible for a lost tooth this past winter in a sledding and IKEA accident. He swore he had no idea that couch was there.

The boy twitched slightly as Tooth pulled the tooth from under his pillow leaving a shiny quarter. The boys jumped, brown eyes wide and curious as he turned his flashlight on.

"Tooth Fairy!" he gasped. She gave Jamie a sheepish smile and waved at him. He moved his light over North next, "And Santa!" He then moved his light over Jack to Sandy, "And the Sandman!"

The childhood icons darted their eyes to Jack who just shrugged his shoulders. He was used to it. He nudged Sandy with his staff.

"I think someone's up a little past their bedtime," Jack stated. Sandy smiled, putting his fist in his hand. Jack laughed with a foreign sharpness.

"Though funny, why not use your sand?"

Sandy gave a reluctant grin. He quickly formed a ball of sand and threw it at Jamie's head. In two seconds tops, the boy was snoring on his pillow. Jack watched the sand create the sledding adventure he had given him months ago. He licked his lips mesmerized by the golden sand. There was something..._ corruptable _about it. He wanted to touch it. Remold it. Let it be reborn.

He shook his head quickly once he realized his train of thought. He bit the inside of his mouth refocusing his thoughts. Pitch's passing seemed to be harder to bury then he thought.

"Well we have the tooth! And we still have many more to go! Let's hop to it," the Tooth Fairy chirped excitedly. North and Tooth left the house at a break neck pace with Sandy following. Jack looked back at the golden sand mournfully. Glancing out the window to make sure no one was watching, he walked next to Jamie. Jamie turned toward Jack's icy presence in the warm night.

Clear lake blue eyes froze as he watched the dream unfold. A wicked grin came to his face, his teeth baring at an unseen foe. His skin, more ashen grey than corpse white. The golden sand highlighted this in a frightening manner.

Without second thought, he thrust his hand into the golden sand, distorting the picture. Grains of gold stuck to his ashen skin as the picture tried to reform. He pulled his hand out slowly, mesmerized by the dimmer golden sand creating a lazy snow fall over Jamie's head. The sand on his hand continued to dim until they no longer glowed, just sand under his nails.

He pivoted on his heel walking toward the window. He didn't react when he heard Jamie whimper. He didn't turn to see the sand continue to shift between glowing and dulling. He merely opened the window and let himself out into the cloudy night. He flitted through the air, the wind dancing with more bite. A storm was on its way.

Light filtered from the sky as clouds shifted revealing a full moon. It's light danced on Jack's skin, returning it to it's alabaster shade. His eyes thawed as he stared at the nightly presence. His smile vanished, not remembering how he got outside.

His hand slipped into his pocket, nudging the thorny seed. His eyes grew moist with thoughts racing in his head. With staff in hand he readied himself for flight.

"Wind, to the others!" he cried out.

"_Jack?"_

The wind stopped as Jack made himself upright, a poor position for flying. His eyes darted frantically.

"_Jack?"_

He heard again. A tug in his chest where is frozen heart lay garnered his attention.

"_Jack?"_

* * *

"How long do we have?"

"A day. Maybe two at most," Fury stated, not allowing his emotions to take control.

"Right," Phil stated evenly. Both watched surveillance footage of the six people they had to join them in the inevitable fight. One god, one millionaire, two assassins, one solider and a Hulk. Things were not looking good with Loki on the loose with the Tesseract with an unknown ally.

"Ready Coulson?"

Phil raised a brow curiously. Fury had never called him Coulson when they were alone. Given that they knew each other since elementary school, it was odd to call each other by last name.

"Of course Nick."

**Kudos to any who can figure out where I'm going with this. Please review. Looking forward to hitting the fifty mark.**


	17. The dumpster

Pitch. It was Pitch. Jack's eyes went wide as he zipped through the air. A smile graced his lips as he bounded toward the coast. The blue waters glistening under the moonlight peaking from behind the clouds. A storm following miles behind Jack as he created drops in temperatures. The wind made whirls of dancing branches and swirling leaves. Bits of trash falling out of filled trash cans in the cities, and small fruits from trees in the country were flung unnoticed by Jack. He didn't care. The world blurred around him as he focused on the English drawl of his belated guardian.

He stopped a top of a hideously large tower somewhere in New York. He stood inside the garish letter A of the word. His eyes were wide looking over the pockets of light and shadowed scum. He heard Pitch's voice again, giving him the motivation to dart through the air despite the foul polluted smell.

His eyes sparked with a dark, greenish tinted glint Amongst his crystal blue orbs. He jumped out of the A, not noticing a large ship embedded into the clouds above the city.

He swerved between buildings growing closer to his fallen guardian's voice. He landed in an alleyway a top a dumpster. His eyes darted into the shadows searching for Pitch. In the blink of an eye he and the dumpster were swallowed by the earth. He cried out in surprise as the wind was not fast enough to pluck him to safety.

He laughed as he sped through the tunnel a top the trash. The scent of flowers assaulted his nose and a trail of bitter frost trailed behind creating a bind for the plants. The air brushed past his face similarly to when the wind grabbed him. The only difference was the lack of presence in the air he was zipping through.

The tunnels had small holes of sunlight peering through them making his silver hair glow white as he was under the flicker of light. Picking up speed, it didn't take long to reach the end of the tunnel. The dumpster flew into the air with Jack riding it's top. The metal shades lighter with layers of jarred frost. As the dumpster began to fall Jack held high in the air with his staff in hand. He watched as the dumpster crashed to the ground, bags of trash falling out, ripping and bursting on the ground. The stench was not complimentary to the eternal spring meadow.

Jack looked at it with mirth. Eternal Spring meadow? Ten bucks it was the Easter Bunny's home. He had seen where sister spring would haunt when she wasn't needed by the earth. This was not it. For one, she had a small ice lagoon for early spring. This place was warm and made Jack's skin feel prickly. Mid to late spring was the time this place held. If not for the growth of plants, Jack might have mistaken it for a summer hollow.

"Frost."

Jack turned quickly. His eyes fell on the Australian accented pooka. A glare settled on the alien being.

"I see yah've come to the warren."

"More like you summoned me," Jack growled. His eyes began turning shades lighter, becoming colder. Bunny didn't notice as dull teal eyes looked at the embodiment of winter.

"Perhaps. But you came to the spot."

Jack barred his teeth, glistening like freshly sharpened knives.

"That was a cruel jest. Using his voice to bring me here."

"Who's voice Jack? I just sent a beacon out for your hope."

Jack froze.

"A beacon for my hope?"

"One of the gifts of being picked by Manny. Tooth can use memories, Sandy dreams, and I... I can use a person's hope to call them."

Jack's face distorted into an ugly glare. He used him! He used his emotions! He used him!

"So you took my hope? Now what kangaroo?" he growled, channeling his inner Pitch. Bunny's ears fell.

"I'm here to make an offa' Frost. Join me an' the world will appreciate the hope-"

"You bring!" Jack hissed. His staff was aimed at the elder immortal.

"And tha' you hold," Bunny added hastily. Jack growled, his staff glowing a dangerous white. Bunny scowled.

"Ah see we don't agree."

"You killed Pitch. Why should I?"

"If that's the way it is..."

Without warning, Bunny jumped as if he were a tight rubber band being released. Jack fired his staff across the meadow inches behind the pooka. He stopped when Bunny grabbed a small creature. One of North's elves.

"If you won' join then give me your staff."

Jack looked at the small elf. He had seen this one before. It was one that wasn't entirely annoying. It liked to get into North's snow globes and would end up everywhere. It seemed to visit his and Pitch's home a lot though, as they would have to make impromptu trips to the North Pole. He didn't want to hurt him.

Jack landed on the ground, handing Bunny his staff.

"Let the elf go. Now."

Bunny looked at Jack, "No."

He kicked Jack back around fifty feet away from his staff and the elf. Jack stood up with anger in his eyes and a bit of pride when the elf bit his paw. Bunny yelped and threw the elf into the near empty dumpster. Enraged that the creature had bit him and knowing Jack would not be an ally, he broke the staff in half. Jack gasped in pain the moment in broke. Pain rippled in his chest and stomach immobilizing him. He heard soft for fall as he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He was dragged and thrown into the same dumpster as the elf, along with the broken staff.

"Goodbye yah piece of trash."

Bunny tapped the ground sending the dumpster down a tunnel.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes when he realized he was back in New York. He tried to move Only to have pain bloom in him like a spring flower. He gasped as he opened his eyes. His ears were ringing as the elf thrust the two pieces of his staff at him. Jack held a piece in each hand. The tool that Pitch taught him to use was broken. He feared he would never fix it. He closed his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, he cried.

Frost swirled under his eyes in pained art. He shook with his silent sobs, jostling the black seed from his pocket. It landed at the end of the staff. The elf jumped to the other side of the dumpster as it began to grow. Swirls of black sand crawled up the staff altering it. And in the process, Jack changed as well.

The Shepard's crook remained the same, but the tip was sharpened metal, perfect for removing heads. The body was coated in a layer of frozen black sandstone, with swirls of frost adjourning it.

Jack himself was still pale. But his teeth grew sharper, his eyes colder, his hair slightly longer to reach his shoulders. His ears slightly pointed, elven like. His finger nails grew slightly longer and harder. His rags began to change into armor of black sand and white frost. His sobs became laughter.

"This trickster is not down. I will have the last laugh Rabbit. Or my name is not Jokul Frosti."

**Yes. The seed is alive. Jack is now Jokul. And I have made Bunny an ass. Though his ears didn't make it very difficult... Who saw that coming? **

**Thanks to all! I have fifty reviews on this story now! **

**But with his chapter, I would like you all to review as well.**


	18. Helicarrier

The pale spirit stood straight with eager pride. His lips curled in sinister delight. He casually lifted the lid of the trashcan to see artificial neon lights and a sky that housed no stars. He leisurely plucked the elf that accompanied him in the trash and zipped onward into the night sky. The wind was sharp and crisp as it weaves through the buildings to lift him into the clouds. He landed atop the garish A in the word Stark he was in not long ago.

His eyes were not on the small people below though. He focused on the obsideon sky above him. He launched himself into the cool clouds, bathing in the frigid moisture. He inhaled deeply as he embraced the cold with the elf in one hand and staff in the other. Before his eyes above the clouds was not the spiritual omnipresent full moon. Above him was dark. And somewhat cold. He grinned as he approached the large structure unafraid of any consequence.

He jumped over the top of the clouds to see a large airship riding the clouds like an old ship in the sea.

"Avast, a ship of old in the ocean of the sky! Tis truly a marvelous warship," he laughed. He flew around the flying ship taking in the details of the structure and the clone like beings of the crew. Soldiers apparently. All wearing black uniform and well trimmed ready to fight. A true war ship. Though with no war what was the purpose of such a colossal? Perhaps a siege? It seemed unlikely. But this was the states of America so who was he to judge.

"Bah. These people have no idea how to have fun with such a toy," Jokul muttered. What was such a ship but a toy to an elemental such as he? He lazily moved his staff as if controlling the wind. The wind complied pushing the giant ship tilting it slightly. Jack moved the staff back along with the wind as it slowed. No crew was boring. Perhaps he could liven things up?

He darted closer to the ship zig zagging through the air. He landed on the top of the ship. He landed gracefully and almost silently next to a hatch. The elf squirmed trying to grab onto the hatch handle. Jokul laughed as he used his staff to open the hatch. He jumped into the ship with the elf. He quickly closed the hatch above him.

He glanced at the elf kissing the floor. He tapped the floor with his staff, coating it with ice. He sneered before pushing the elf down the hall over the slick surface. He followed, skating carelessly in the hall. Strangely barren place for something so large and out of the way. He twirled the staff in his hand when an idea hit him. He tapped the ice twice. Then he zipped up toward the elf and began to play one man hockey with the staff and elf, making sure he sent ice not too far in front of the elf puck. He sped up as he continued through the corridors.

It didn't take long to see people. He rolled his eyes as he slammed the elf over the agents' heads while he flew between them. He pinched their noses leaving a dusting of frost. He snickered as he went back to playing elf hockey. He skated faster down the hall for another few yards before he made a sharp left turn crashing into a well chiseled chest.

Jokul stumbled onto his rear-end as he rumbled his head.

"Are you okay son?"

Jokul looked up with surprise. A spirit? Aboard a human's vessel such as this? He furrowed his brows.

"Spirit?" he questioned the...man. He was a well built man. Tall in stature, strong thick muscles... In a flannel shirt? One hand holding a piece of toast, the other empty. The man put his hand out to Jokul. Jokul narrowed his eyes but accepted his hand. Warmth seeped into his skin as he transferred his own cold temperature. He was pulled to his feet with no effort from the man. Jokul let go of his hand once he was upright.

"No? I'm Steve Rogers. And who are you?" he asked curiously. His warm blue eyes bore into Jokul's own ice orbs.

"Jokul. Jokul Frosti. Now, you can see me, can't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Steve asked with concern. Jokul opened his mouth to say something when he saw the elf trying to nibble on the man's toast in his hand. He nonchalantly froze the elf in place to keep it from eating the man's food. The man jumped looking at his hand with the toast. He blinked curiously at the elf and then at Jokul.

"Why did you make a sculpture of a small gnome?"

Jokul burst out laughing. A gnome?

"He was going to eat your toast. Never hold your food at your side. The elves will lick them."

The man furrowed his brow curiously.

"What elf? And how did you do that?" he questioned. Jokul gave an indignant look at the comment.

"So... Thou can see me... But you can't see him?"

"Son, why wouldn't I be able to see you."

Jokul stared at Steve like he was crazy.

"Let me ask you. Doest you believe in Jack Frost?"

"No son I do not."

"Huh... Do you know a Nick Fury?"

"You know Director Fury? You seem a bit young son."

"Young?" he hissed, "For what?"

"To be a solider. Son, we are battling a very powerful person with a large army in a few days time."

Jokul laughed surprising the frozen solider.

"So it tis a warship," Jokul smiled, "T'would be most excellent against my own enemy."

"You... You speak similarly to Thor. Are you a friend of his?"

"Thor? Who is this Thor?"

Steve opened his mouth when he was interrupted by one flashlight avenger.

"Capsicle! Who are you talking to?" Tony appeared. Steve turned around to face the millionaire while Jokul looked him over.

"Doest mother know you swallowed a flash of light?"

Tony stopped and looked at Jokul.

"Point break's friend?" Tony asked, "Doest mother know you have no shoes?"

"Mine mother knows and embraces my shoeless nature great glowing man child."

**So I have a job now working at my local Kroger deli. It's crazy so updates may not happen as often as I work evenings. **

**But as for the chapter itself, what did you think of Jack meeting Steve and Tony. Perhaps not the best but I think it was interesting. Especially with Tony and Jack's banter.**

**But tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
